Scars and Fears
by laurenelizabeth513
Summary: "No one ever truly gets over their fears" Multiple characters but it revolves around Korra.


**So. This just sorta came to me and I had to write it down before I forgot it. I like it. It gets deep and it gets sweet. But I hope yall enjoy:) (Forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes.)**

* * *

**Korra's POV**

There they were again. Flashes of memories. Flashes of experiences. Flashes of fears. And there was the physical reminder. The scars. The scars that haunted her.

She was standing in the small bathroom that was down the hall from her room. Nothing much to it just a shower, sink, toilet, and mirror. The mirror was her greatest enemy not Amon. Sure he was a threat but she didn't always see him. However it seemed like everywhere she looked there was a mirror waiting to point out all of her imperfections.

She had been awoken yet again by her nightmares. Tonight it was a night of her past. It was the night she got her scars. The fire bender had hit her in the chest, stomach, legs, and back. But it wasn't just any fire bender, it was daddy's brother, Uncle Sonja. She loved her uncle like a second dad but everything changed that night. _Everything._ She was only 15.

She was lying in her bed at night thinking about Howl. Howl was two years older than her. Daddy never would have allowed it. She was his little girl. His little princess. His Avatar princess at that. He didn't want anyone to take her from him. Anyway, Uncle Sonja had come for a visit. You would think that since he was daddy's brother that he would live there but he was a fire bender so he lived in the fire nation. Her daddy told her once that his mommy couldn't keep them both in the South Pole. She had to make a choice.

"You and Howl, huh?"

She jumped at the voice. Everyone was supposed to be in bed asleep.

"Oh. It's just you Uncle Sonja. You startled me."

"You know Tonraq will never let you date, much less some kid who's just trying to stay alive."

He had a point and spoke the truth, Daddy wouldn't let me date and Howl's parents had died and he had a little brother to take care.

"I don't know what you are talking about. We're just friends."

"Nice try, sweetheart. I saw you two today up on the cliff. Looked pretty cozy to me."

"Oh. You saw that? Please don't tell daddy."

"Oh. I won't."

"Thank you, Uncle Sonja. You're the best uncle anyone could ever ask for."

"But, I want something in return."

"Anything you name it."

"Well you know your aunt passed away last year."

"I know. I remember. I miss her."

"Me too. I promised her after she got deathly ill I wouldn't remarry."

"Oh. You want me to set you up with somebody. I can do that."

"Not quite."

Everything was a blur after that. He had ripped her top off of her exposing her bare skin and pushed her on the bed.

"UNCLE SONJA! What are you doing? Get off of me!"

She blasted him in the face with some water. It was just enough to stun him but she couldn't get away from him.

"Uh uh uh. You don't want anything to happen to Howl, now do you? And you don't want daddy to find out do you?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Now this will be a lot easier if you just cooperate."

"Okay."

But she wasn't going down without a fight. This time she hit him with a fireball…in his area. That was enough to stun him _and _get out from under him. But just as she got out he hit her with a fireball in her chest. The searing pain was killing her. She needed to get out of the room. She needed to get to her parents room.

She was finally on her feet and desperately trying to find a shirt, which was a big mistake. Because in that time he hit her in the back and the heat was almost all she could take. She cringed and arched her back, which was just enough for him to hit her in the stomach and it singed a good three inches off of her ponytail. _Forget the shirt. This isn't worth it. _As she ran out of the room he hit the back of her legs, which caused her to fall, which let his burn the front of her legs. And the searing pain and heat and fire were all she could take. He came over and yanked her up by her ponytail, what was left of it, and muttered,

"Next time you'll give me what I want."

And with that she woke with a jolt. She could feel the heat of the flames and still smell the burning skin and hair, the sweat, and the smoke. She could still hear his voice, her dad's voice when he came running to her scream.

The room was stifling. She needed to get out. She splashed the water on her face from the sink, too drained to bend it. She had changed clothes, but in the process was interrupted.

**Mako's POV**

"Those scars. They're from a fire bender, aren't they?"

He recognized them all too well.

"My mother had one where her eye should have been."

She's covered them so well. I wouldn't have ever known she had them had my hunger not woken me up.

"Is this why you don't wear a swimsuit when you go swimming?"

"Yes."

He never would have guessed she was insecure.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked him.

He was taken aback. How could she ask him something like that?

"Korra, you're beautiful."

"Come on, Mako, I'm being serious."

"So am I. Korra you are beautiful. Scars and all. On the inside too."

"I know this probably make you uncomfortabled, you being with Asami and all."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad I got to see the real you. If you don't mind my asking, how did you get them?"

**Korra's POV**

She leaves the room silently. Am I supposed to follow her? Yes. I'll always follow her. Always.

She sits on the edge of her bed.

She lets out a big breath, "My uncle tried to rape me a few years ago."

"What?"

"He _tried. _I got away. But it came with a price. All these ugly scars. Even though I healed the burns the scars were left behind."

"Oh God, Korra. I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I've been such a jerk."

"Don't beat yourself up. Not many people know."

"Korra, I-I don't know what to say."

She lies down.

"It's okay."

She looks so defeated, so helpless, so childlike yet so old.

"No it isn't. No one should ever have to go through this. No one. Especially not you."

"Yeah well being the Avatar doesn't excuse me from _everything._"

"No. Not because you're the Avatar because you are you. No one is perfect."

She closes her eyes and mutters, "I see these scars ever night. Some nights it's not as bad but some nights, like tonight, I relive that horrible nightmare. I trusted him. He was like a dad to me. These scars have turned into fears. I'm so scared. I may not look it but I am. Not just of Amon but being betrayed. Being hurt like that again. I don't stop reliving it."

"Korra, I can help you get over these fears. I do anything to help you. All you have to do is ask."

"No. No one ever truly gets over their fears. They learn to suppress them. They learn to not let them interrupt their lives. They push them down deeper. But they resurface every once in a while and they are still there no matter what. They will always be there. Plus you can't. You've already hurt me."

**Mako's POV**

Immeadiately I can see the hurt in his eyes. I didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"What are you talking about?"

"I kissed you, I get that. But you were so mad at me after. I don't know why. I just told you how I felt, which I realize was a mistake, you don't care about anything I do and watching with Asami; pretending I don't care. You don't know what it's like."

"Yes. I do. Listening to Bolin describe you. I feel that way too, tenfold. Watching you go on a date with him; Korra that was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I had to pretend I didn't care because Bolin was happy. That was the happiest I've seen him in a long time, I couldn't take that away from him. But Korra you seem to be forgetting I also kissed you back."

"I didn't forget." I turn to face the wall, away from him. "But you need to be with Asami. That's what is best for all of us and I need to focus on my air bending training. Then we can all be friends."

"No, Korra. I want to be more than friends. I want to be with you. That is what I want. But you are also right. Things are really complicated. We all need to sort out our priorities."

"I know."

"But I do like Asami."

"I know that too."

"But I love you."

* * *

**Hope yall liked it. I realize Korra might have been weak in that dream sequence but I mean I would be shocked too. I'm sorry if they are OOC. And the whole fear thing about how you never get over them was actually inspired by a review I got on another story. I'll take prompts too! In fact I would love to have a few (Any pairing. Except for the freaky deaky stuff; like incest or gay/lesbian, yeah no.(props to whoever got my Madea reference)). I'm not very popular on Tumblr. Anyways review please!:)**


End file.
